New Orleans Blues
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella gets transferred to New Orleans, months after her departure she sends letters to all of her old team mates. One letter will make Mac Taylor realize that he needs Stella in his life, and he makes a surprise visit to New Orleans. SMacked
1. Chapter 1: Part 1 Of 2

**New Orleans Blues**

**Summary: Stella gets transferred to New Orleans, months after her departure she sends letters to all of her old team mates. One letter will make Mac Taylor realize that he needs Stella in his life, and he makes a surprise visit to New Orleans. friendship and romance (of course SMacked)**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CSI NY but so glad they didn't kill Stella off instead she's been moved to New Orleans, so just becuz its not mentioned she can still keep in contact with Mac which is a good thing_**

**_and in my fic there is no new lady... Mac's right hands are Danny and Hawkes as of this (my) story_**

* * *

_**PART 1/2**_

It was a cold winter morning in New York City. The lab was really quiet. Stella had left for New Orleans a few months ago. No one had heard from her ever since she landed in New Orleans.

The team was upset when she left, but had to deal with the facts. She wasn't ever coming back. Out of all the team Mac of course miss Stella the most. He broke it off with Peyton and Aubrey because he wouldn't be happy with either of them. He wanted his best friend and work partner back.

He was sitting in his office when Danny came in.

"Hey Mac, how are you holding up?"

"I miss when she was here," he frowns looking up at his friend.

"Have you ever thought about going down there to visit?" he asked, sitting down.

"I don't know why I let her go."

"You care for her Mac. She wanted to do this."

"She told me at the last minute, and she hasn't called any of us since she landed in New Orleans."

"She's probably busy Mac. You haven't smiled since you had the broken ribs and she was always visiting you."

"She's my friend, what do you expect?"

"You have a crap load of accumulated days off. You should go surprise her."

"I don't know Danny, is that all you wanted?"

He nods, "I guess I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"Thanks," he offers a slight smile, and Danny left.

Mac sighs and looks at his phone, no text's or voicemails from Stella. _Maybe our relationship isn't as close as it used to be._

A few hours had passed and it finally had gotten bright outside. Mac looks at the picture on his computer Stella and him having a good time at the racing track.

"I miss us. I should have acted like a better friend this past year," Mac frowns, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Boss?" Adam says standing by his door.

"Yeah Adam?"

"I'm worried about you, are you going to be okay?"

"Thanks for worrying Adam, but I'm fine," Mac threw on a fake smile, got up from his chair. "Just probably need a walk."

Adam sighs as he saw Mac disappear. "Poor Mac," he frowns.

"Hey Ross, where's Mac?" Don asked when he came over to him.

"He went on a walk, why?"

"Stella left me a message asking how Mac was doing and I told her I would call her back. Oh and she sent letters to us which should be coming tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go help you find Mac."

"Thanks Adam," Don started walking and Adam followed.

They searched for him for a few minutes and then ran into Danny.

"Hey Mess," Don greets.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Trying to find Mac."

"He told me he was going out for some fresh air."

"Thanks Danny," Don nods.

"What's the matter anyways?"

"Stella called me, she was going to call Mac, but thinks he's mad at her, so didn't want to argue over the phone."

"Well, he isn't mad, just really depressed. I'll help you guys find him quicker," he took out his phone, and traced Mac's phone.

"Well where is he?"

"Sullivan's..."

"Okay let's go," Don nods, and the two guys follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mac got down to the bar he sat down and ordered two bottles.

"Hey Mac, you barely ever come here alone. Where's your partner is crime?" the bartender smirks.

"You mean Stella," he frowns. "She left me for New Orleans."

"Now I understand why you are here. Just don't get too drunk though.'

"Don't count on it."

The bartender just shook his head and went to serve someone else.

Mac finished his first bottle when Don, Danny, and Adam arrived.

"Mac! There you are," Danny sighed. "So this is how you get fresh air."

"How'd you find me?"

"I tracked down your cell."

"Why are you guys here?"

"Don said Stella called."

"Why couldn't she call me?"

"She was worried that you would be mad at her."

"It's Stella my best friend we're talking about. I'm mad at myself, not her."

"You didn't do anything wrong Mac."

"I let her go with out a fight. I haven't been a good friend to her this past year either."

"We have all been real occupied this year."

"I think I'm just going to head home."

"We can drop you off," Don suggests.

"Sure, I don't have enough money for a cab anyways."

He pays for his two bottles and they took Mac home.

"I'll be in work tomorrow, thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome Mac, hope you feel a little better."

Mac just nodded and went into his building.

"Poor Mac," Don sighs.

"He'll cheer up tomorrow probably when we get our letters from Stella."

"We should really get back to the lab, Lindsay might be worried where I ran off to," Danny sighs.

"I'll get you guys back," Don nods and drove off to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came which was brighter than the day before. Once Mac woke up he got ready and headed back to the lab.

"Hey Mac, surprised that your not the first one here," Hawkes greets when Mac entered his office.

"Hey Sheldon, any cases came in yet?"

"Not one, looks like it's too cold for killing people. I swear people get more lazy each year."

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah," Hawkes nods. "I just dropped off my case file I was finishing up yesterday."

"Thanks Sheldon," Mac nods, sitting down at his desk.

"Oh and you got some mail. And something from Stella."

"Really?" Mac asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, right here," Sheldon took it off his desk and gave him the manila envelope. Mac opened it. "I'll just be going now."

"Sheldon," Mac nods. "Everybody got something," he handed Hawkes' his envelope. He opens it.

_Hey Hawkes, heard you were Mac's second hand, that must be good, at least I got replaced by someone I care about. I know your life had been hard this year. It's a good thing it got better before I left because I would feel guilty leaving you in your time of need. It's weird leaving behind your family, but I hope you understand it's what I needed to do. I love you guys, and sometimes regret leaving, but it's all for the best. And I'll be up for Christmas until New Year's. If you can wait until then to see me that will be great._

_Love Stella_

"Want me to go get everyone else?"

"Sure. Thanks Sheldon," he nods and went to go get everyone else.

Mac sat in silence holding his envelope. He just couldn't come to opening it. He sighs and put it by his computer.

A few minutes later his team made it to his office.

"I brought you guys here because Stella sent us letters."

"Oh, well can we have them?" Danny asked.

Mac nods and handed them out. They opened their letters.

Lindsay almost got watery eyes reading hers.

_Hey kiddo. I'm sorry that I left you with all of the guys of the lab. You were my best girl friend, and must admit I missed all of our good times we had when I was still in the city. New orleans is great and so is my team. It's just not much the same as being in New York. I am truely sorry I am going to miss Lucy growing up, she was such a precious girl. So far I know I can come up to New York for Christmas to New Years Day. I'm going to take that offer because, you guys are my real family, who I came to love over the years._

_I miss you kiddo, and I've been busy ever since I got here, which is why I couldn't call. Tell Lucy that I miss her._

_Stella_

"Lindsay, are you actually crying," Danny smiled patting her back. "I'm not even crying."

"You guys always want to be tough."

Danny shook his head and read his.

_Hey Danny, you better be treating your wife right. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I don't have my eyes on you. I miss you guys, there's my second hand. He likes getting in trouble. They should be glad I'm here instead of Mac. I'm not as strict as he is. Give your love to Lucy for me, I miss her alot. I can come up for Christmas this year, so that's a good thing._

_Stella_

Don shook his head at Lindsay.

"Not all guys always want to be tough. You know," his eyes slightly watered from reading his letter.

_Don, you are like a brother to me. You were a hard one to leave behind, but not the hardest. I know your year has already been a mess since Jess passed, and my leaving probably made it worse. I'm glad you don't hate me for that, but you know when a great opportunity comes up, I always take it. Of course I rather be in New York with all you guys, but this is what I wanted to do. I'll still always keep in touch with you. And I'm supposed to be coming up for Christmas holiday until New Year's. Still feel like I could have been a better sister for you. I will always love you Don._

_Love Stella_

"See I have a heart," Don half smiled wiping his tears.

"Young people these days," Sid shook his head, reading his letter.

_Sid, I miss you, always going to that creepy place, none of my team down here does that. Sometimes I do regret leaving the city, but I love this job down here just as much. Being away from a father figure is harder than I thought. No one can help me with problems I have, feels like people up in New York understand things better. And nobody has as much experience as you because your older than most people. I'm going to miss your crazy, and sometimes nasty stories. I'll be up for christmas, so maybe it won't be the last time I hear you make jokes and stuff. I love you too, just as much as everyone else. I can just hear you know telling me something about Mac, and I must admit I miss it. I miss everything from New York, will be glad once I come up to visit._

_Stella_

"You guys are lame," Adam smirks.

"Sure, then why are your eyes red Ross?" Danny teases.

"They are not," Adam frowns, looking down at his letter.

_Adam, we grown a close bond over the years. You are a great person, helping me a few years back when I had to take the HIV test. I was so relieved when I found out I didnt have it. Glad you were there for me. Even that moment we shared after Jess died. I still remember it, still kind of shock that it happened between us, but I needed comfort and you were there and Mac, of course was busy. Some how I think that made you more mature and comfortable around people. Your a good kid Adam. You will find a girl who appreciates you more than I ever did. I know it's tough but you can make it through this. I'll be up around the christmas season. But even though we're in different cities, I will always be there for you, because you were there for me._

_Love Stella_

"I just miss her is all," Adam smiles.

"We all do buddy," Danny pats his back.

"Now that you guys got your stuff, you don't have to stay in my office all day," Mac announces, they all nod and left.

Mac sighs and looks at his envelope. He slowly opens it...

_**TBC...**_

**

* * *

**

Okay so please don't hate me for the cliffy ending but there is more I promise... cuz u needa read the letter, PLEASE Leave any sort of review so you can get another update, which will OF COURSE include the letter at the beginning, and then the rest of the story


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2 of 2

**_Thanks for the reviews I got more than I thought I would and here's the continuation after this story ends I will make a sequel... i thought about it after I wrote most of Stella's letter to Mac. but I'll finish two other stories first_**

* * *

**_Part 2/2_**

Once Mac opened his letter, his eyes started to water as he read what was written.

_Dear Mac, This is probably the hardest thing I ever had to write. We've been best friends and partners for over ten years now. We always looked out for each other and I wish I was up there, trust me I do, but I feel like going here was the best thing for me. Of course you are probably mad at me but I guess I deserve it. But I can't let this get in the way of the amazing bond we grew over the years._

_I helped you move on from Claire because she would want you to be happy. I have always put you first in my life, but now it feels as if I failed you. But we were always supporting each other every step of the way, with relationships professional and personal. When I had Frankie, I was thinking of you first but you seemed like you wouldn't mind so I went for it, and it didn't end so well and you were there for me. Just like when you went out with Peyton I was there for you when she dumped you with a letter._

_You came to Greece for me saying you cared about me and you weren't even thinking about how I let you or the lab down. Then when Jess died, it was hard for me to act on things because you were busy, and I should of came to you instead of going to Adam. But I didn't want you to do something you weren't comfortable of doing._

_And this year had been the hardest, I wasn't really much of a friend to you and I am extremely sorry. And when this opportunity came up I took it not knowing or asking how you felt. I think about you everyday down here praying you don't hate me, it was hard for me to move on, but somehow I managed to. Sometimes I can't sleep at night because I think of how I let our team down and importantly how I let you down. I can't live my life knowing that you hate me. I hope you can understand I didn't mean to make you upset._

_In truth you deserve much better than me. So if you want to move on and leave me out of your life, I can't hate you for that. I can never hate you, but I let you down and I'm sorry. I'll be up for Christmas until New Year's but if you don't want me to I'll understand because when I leave again it'll be too hard for me._

_I'm sorry I let you down, and guess it's time we both moved on for the better._

_Love Stella_

Mac wipes his eyes of his tears and frowns, "I can never hate you Stella, truth is that... I love you." He tells the picture of her on his computer. "I need to make things right," he puts the letter back in the envelope and got a pen and wrote down the address on the envelope.

He stood up putting it in his coat pocket. He went to go find Danny.

Minutes later he found them in the break room.

"Danny, your in charge."

"Mac, what's going on are you okay?" Danny asks.

"I'm fine."

"Where are you going?" Don asked him.

"I'm going to New Orleans."

"You are?" Lindsay asked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks for the offer Lindsay, but it's best I go by myself."

"Good luck man," Danny pats his back.

Mac nods and then went home and packed a small bag. He grabs his credit card and some money for the cab and tells him to go the JFK airport.

When he arrives he rushes to get a ticket and boards the plane. The flight would be two hours.

He took the letter out of his coat pocket, he had to read it again so he knew what he was going to say to Stella.

"This is going to be a long flight," he frowns, after reading it again his energy was wiped out so he went to sleep. Once awaking he would be in New Orleans.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The slowest two hours of Mac's life had finally ended, they landed in New Orleans. Once he got off the plane, he grabbed his bag and went outside.

He hails a cab and gave the driver the address to Stella's lab. It was a thirty minute drive, it felt like an eternity before he got there.

He pays the cab driver money and went inside the building. He went to the receptionists desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Detective Stella Bonasera."

"And what's your name?"

"I'm detective Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab," he shows her his ID and badge.

"Want me to tell her your here."

"She doesn't know I'm coming."

"Okay. Her office is on the third level, fourth room on your right."

He nods, "Thanks," and then walks off to the elevator.

His heart beating faster by the second. _I can do this I just have to remain calm._

Once the elevator dings for the third floor it opens. Mac stepped out and took a deep breath. He slowly walked to his right. He counted the doors he passed. Before he got to the fourth one he stops.

"I didn't come all the way here for nothing,' he mumbles to himself. He nervously took a few more steps. Once he saw Stella working on some files, his eyes started to water.

He quickly wipes aways his tears and her door was opened. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and spoke up.

In a slight whisper he asked, "Is it alright if I come in?" he asked causing her to look up.

"Mac?" she asked surprised. She blinks just to make sure it was him. She then nods, Mac enters dropping his bag on the floor. She got up out of her chair and walked over to Mac, quickly throwing her arms around his neck. His arms wrap around her waist, and tears starting flowing from both of them. After the tears stopped a little Mac wanted to say something.

"I missed you so much Stella," he whispers, making her arms wrap around him tighter.

"I'm so sorry," she cries. "Please don't hate me," she begs.

He pulls back slightly, lifting his hand wiping the tears from her cheeks. "That is the last thing I could EVER feel for you. It's simply impossible."

"So I guess you read the letter?" she frowns.

He simply just nods.

"I missed you Mac, it was hard thinking that you hated me."

"I could never hate you. Of course I was upset you leaving and all... but hate you is something that is hard for me to do."

"I wanted to do this. I felt useful here, in New York, I didn't really enjoy it as much as I used to. I lived there ever since I was two. But it was really hard leaving my true family too."

"You can come up for holidays and the New Year."

"Leaving you was one of the worse decisions I made. I don't know if I could visit and then leave again."

"It will be very hard, but we can make it work... somehow."

"You didn't replace me yet, did you?" she put on a slight smile.

"No, you are very hard to replace, so I put Danny and Hawkes as my second in command."

"I'm a little surprised you actually came here."

"I wanted to tell you personally that I could never hate you. In fact that's the exact opposite of how I feel about you."

A smile appeared on her face. "I missed hearing your voice and seeing you," she pulled him in for another hug.

His hands rub up and down her back. "I'm here right now."

She pulls back with a frown, "But you have to go back. When's your flight out?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"You haven't seen my apartment, and I was fixing to head home."

"You still have your no men policy?"

"Yes, but you are one of those guys who don't have to abide by those rules," she smirks. "Let me just get my jacket and we can be on our way."

"It's not as cold down here as in New York."

"Yeah the weather is different and, so are the people."

"Very different," he smirks.

"Okay, now let's go," she smiled grabbing him by the arm and picking up his bag.

There was silence on the way to the car. They both get in, and she starts it up and are on the way to her apartment.

"My place is closer to my job too. Three blocks away."

"Still not talk to any of your neighbors?"

"It's kind of hard not to when they are so nice. People down here aren't caught up in their own life much."

"Maybe I will like living down here."

She looks at Mac and shook her head. "It is a nice place. Well, here we are, at my humble abode," she smiles and parks the car.

They both get out of the car and Stella grabs Mac's bag.

Stella lived on the fifth floor, the ride up the elevator was one of nervous anxiety for Mac. Her room was right near the elevator, so the walk wasn't long. Stella opens up her apartment door, placing his bag by the door.

Mac slowly enters, "Nice place."

"You want some coffee, black two sugars," she smirks.

He nods.

"Make your self comfortable," she nods and went in the kitchen to heat up the coffee.

He took out the letter again, he shook his head._ How she ever thought I hate her, I'll never know._

Stella then comes back with the coffee.

"Thanks," he smiles, and she sat on the couch next to him.

"Mac, in my office you said that you could never hate me, and that was the exact opposite of how you feel. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

He places down his coffee, "I... um had these feelings around the time you left."

"What kind of feelings?" she asked, with a small frown.

"I don't know if I can say it."

"Come on Mac, I'm here for you," she smirks, patting his hand.

"I don't want either of us to move on, because in truth... I, love you Stella."

Her smile got brighter, and she pulled him in for a hug. "I love you too Mac."

He pulls back, "And maybe it's a good thing you are here."

"Why's that?"

"We can be together and I don't have to worry about Sinclair or the rule book."

"Is that why it took so long for us to admit our feelings?"

"Probably so."

"How is this relationship going to work?"

"We will find a way, but right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you. The future can wait."

"You are my future Mac Taylor," she pulls him in for a kiss.

**The End (for now)**

* * *

**_How'd you enjoy it, and please leave a review and if you want a sequel just let me know. I 100 percent will make one anyways, I just hafta finish my other written stories first. at least two outta the three that I have_**

**_Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :D and be on the look out for more_**


End file.
